Find 815 clues/January 7
Billboard vandalism Many of the billboards located in the nine Oceanic destination cities have been found to be "vandalized" with "Find815.com" spray painted in large lettering across them. The five vandalized billboards found were in Miami, Knoxville, Portland, Ames, and Tustin. *Update - by January 10, all of the billboards in the nine cities were found to be "vandalized". Website downtime Chapter 2 was announced as beginning Monday, January 7, 2008 at 9:00PM Eastern. As of the starting time of Chapter 2, Find815.com was down, and most people had trouble accessing the website. The following text was shown at the site as of 10:30PM EST: By about 1:00 AM EST, the site was back up and running with the Chapter 2 content. Video - recap There is a recap video summarizing Sam's journey up to this point. _WwDWMgdojE Transcript Video - aboard the Christiane I AYmPTUgGyyA Transcript Activity - fix the chart plotter The player must solve a game to advance the story. The instructions are: Video - chart plotter not fixed If players fail to fix the chart plotter, Ockham tells Sukarno on the phone that he needs an expert to fix it. mjxhIpUjlZE Transcript Video - chart plotter fixed If players fix the chart plotter in time, Ockham welcomes Sam aboard the ship. Talbot begins to question Sam about his interest in the Sunda Trench, but Sam tells him he's just looking to get away. Talbot probes further, indicating knowledge of a girlfriend, and suggests that Sam is running away from something. Sam is unnerved. Ockham tells Talbot that they need Sam, as their destination could be hazardous to the electrical equipment. Talbot consents, but says that he will install security measures. CMIBSf2s8DM Transcript Sam's desktop change Sam's desktop has changed to one that is aboard the Christiane I. The active items are still present, i.e. laptop, flight manifest, camcorder, and video tape, but the cell phone has changed to what is presumably his sat phone. There are some new additional non-active objects: his rolled-up map, a canteen, and a drafting compass. Update Although Sam's phone aboard the Christiane I initially didn't have the message from his mother on it, as of January 9, it appeared on the phone. Email Inbox Sam receives a mysterious email with no subject an no sender listed. The only thing it contains is rows of numbers interspersed with occasional dashes and periods. All of the characters are in black typeface except for eight, which are in gray: "-", "1", "1", ".", "1", "7", "8", and "4" - or "-11.1784". Sam later figures out that these numbers correspond to geographic coordinates, and plans on locating them on Talbot's chart plotter. The characters in parentheses are gray in the original email: Web browser The url for the page about the Sunda Trench has changed from "http://www.findinfoout.com/sundratrench" to "http://www.findoutpedia.com/sundatrench". These domains are not registered. This day in summary *Sam fixed the chart plotter to gain a spot on the Christiane I. *Sam meets Ockham, the captain, and Talbot, the expedition supervisor. *Sam received a mysterious email containing a long string of numbers and characters, with eight being gray instead of black. January 7, 2008